


Birthdays and Special Occasions

by LadyBrettAshley



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 21st Birthday, A Stranger hits on Rey, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Dance Floor Fingering, Drinking, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, More like Fingerbanging in a Club Without Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Ben Solo, Vaginal Fingering, night club, public fingering, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrettAshley/pseuds/LadyBrettAshley
Summary: Birthdays and special occasions.Those were the only valid justifications for attending nightclubs, according to Ben Solo.Until Rey showed up to Poe’s birthday wearing a skirt that was so tiny, it could have been his belt.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 244





	Birthdays and Special Occasions

**Author's Note:**

> Birthdays and special occasions. 

Those were the only valid justifications for attending nightclubs, according to Ben Solo. 

He’d happily go to any bar or brewery in town, stay well past midnight, buy a round or two, and have a great time. 

Clubs, on the other hand, were just not his scene. The music was loud, the drinks were watered down, and he felt more aware of his towering height on dance floors than anywhere else. Their friend group didn’t go to clubs often, but it was very well known that if a club was in the plan for the night, Ben was out. 

Poe was the last in their friend group to turn 21 and he wanted to go to a club.  _ The  _ club. The one that everyone else had gone to when they turned 21, like some kind of stupid right of passage. 

As Poe’s best friend and roommate, Ben didn’t have a choice. He  _ had  _ to go.

“I would like to toast to Poe,” Finn started, raising his shot glass. Their friends joined him, holding up their own shot glasses around the kitchen table in Rey and Finn’s apartment. “To our incredible friend… and my even better boyfriend,” he added, causing Poe to smirk. “On his twenty-first birthday! Thank you for being born… and thank you for  _ finally  _ turning twenty-one, so we can all  _ finally  _ go to Omni together! To Poe!”

“To Poe!” everyone added before clinking their tiny glasses together and throwing the shot back. Choruses of Happy Birthday rang out, along with cheers and other well wishes.

“Okay, who wants another one?” Finn asked, waving the bottle of tequila.

“I’ll take another one if you’re dragging me to Omni tonight,” Ben joked.

Ben’s statement caught Rey so off-guard, she dropped her shot glass onto the table. “Wait- Ben’s coming to Omni tonight?” she asked, looking directly at him, clearly unphased as Rose reached for the fallen glass, wiping up the tiny bit of residual liquor that had splashed out upon impact.

“Yes, Ben is coming to Omni tonight,” Ben replied. “It’s a birthday. You know my rules.”

Rey swore under her breath. She had been so wrapped up in helping Finn plan the evening that she’d completely forgotten about Ben’s ‘birthdays and special occasions’ rule. Not to mention, he missed the most recent special occasion (Rose’s promotion celebration) due to being out of town. It had been  _ months  _ since he’d gone to a club with them.

Mumbling something about being right back, Rey ran into her bedroom, and closed the door behind her. It was 9:50pm- she had 10 minutes before the car would arrive. She was going to have to work  _ fast _ . After unzipping her skirt, she thrust her underwear down with it as she entered her bathroom and started running warm water from the sink. Grabbing her shaving cream, she lathered her thighs and went to work with her razor. 

Knowing she’d be wearing a tiny skirt to Omni, she’d shaved her calves and knees earlier. 

But she was not about to shave above the knee if she didn’t have to. 

However, since learning about two minutes ago that Ben would be joining them, she decided tonight would be the night that she finally made her move on Ben. She’d been harboring an all-consuming love for him since  _ high school _ , and she was feeling extra confident in her new white faux-leather skirt that barely covered her ass. Also, she didn’t have time to contemplate everything like she normally did when she knew they’d all be going out together. 

No overthinking. Go with the flow.

After shaving her thighs and bikini area, she dug through her underwear drawer. She wished she had something that matched her bra, something that would drive him crazy, but she only had one strapless bra and she needed to wear it under her black halter top if she didn’t want to change her whole outfit. 

...unless she forewent the bra entirely.

Rey pulled a lacy black thong from her drawer and slipped her legs into it. A knock at her door sounded as she pulled the 2-inch zipper on the back of her skirt up and opened the door.

“Hi, what are you doing in here?” Rose asked. “The car’s here.”

“Sorry, I just had to… um… change something. Let’s go!”

On her way out of the room, Rey reached behind her back with one hand, pinched her bra clasp until it popped open, and slipped it out from under the front of her shirt, throwing it to the floor before closing her bedroom door behind her. 

No time to overthink that move, time to get in the car.

Rey had ordered the car for five after assuming Ben would not be joining them. The driver didn’t seem to mind, however, as he ordered three of them in the back row, two in the middle seats, and one up front.

“Well, Poe should sit up front since it’s his birthday. And I’m small, I don’t mind sitting in the back middle,” Rey offered, wrapping the strap of her crossbody over her neck. She held the bag at the front of her hip with the strap settled between her breasts. She shivered as the fabric of her shirt clung to her under the new restraint; the chilly night air was unforgiving against her unsupported chest.

Rey climbed in first and against all logic, their largest friend climbed into the back as well, sitting next to her. Surely the middle row seat wouldn’t be able to snap into place with Ben’s long legs protruding off the bench, but Rose settled in on Rey’s other side with Finn and Hux in the seats in front of them as though nothing was amiss.

“Can we get some tunes?” Finn asked the driver. “We're celebrating a birthday!”

Rey searched for the volume controls for the car’s back speakers and found them on the ceiling just over Ben’s head. She inadvertently placed her left hand on Ben’s thigh as she reached across her body to toggle with the knob, attempting to change the volume. 

She was reminded for the second time in 10 minutes that she wasn’t wearing a bra when her nipple, already hardened from the cold (or the close proximity to Ben), brushed up against his arm. She wasn’t sure he felt it, but he surely noticed her panicked reaction when she gasped and squeezed his thigh instinctively.

“Sorry,” she said quickly, taking her hand off of him. “I mean- I’m sorry.”

Her right hand was still occupied by the volume controls, her body still turned toward him. Rey saw his eyes drop from her face to her chest. His gaze lingered there for a second too long. “No, that’s… that’s okay,” he finally said. 

After successfully adjusting the volume and sitting back in her seat, Rey wasn’t sure what was going to light her on fire first- Rose’s incredulous stare boring into the side of her face, or Ben’s jean-clad leg burning the skin of her own thigh where they touched in the close quarters of the SUV’s back row. 

\--

Upon arriving at the club, the group was shown to a small table on the side of the dance floor, the booth tucked away in an alcove. It wasn’t every day they sprung for a table, but between Rey’s PR connections from her internship, and Finn wanting his boyfriend’s 21st birthday to be the most memorable birthday he’d never remember, everyone agreed to pitch in. 

The VIP section’s purple velvet couch wrapped around three sides of a marble coffee table, and a bucket of liquors and mixers sat in ice waiting for them. Poe was thrilled, thanking everyone profusely for such an awesome display. Rey mindlessly took a vodka cranberry from Rose and eyed Ben as he sat down on the opposite leg of the U-shaped sofa, mixing his own drink. 

She bit her cocktail straw between her front teeth, careful to keep her red lipstick intact, as she slowly sat down across from him. Rey watched him unbutton the closures at the wrists of his dress shirt and roll the sleeves up to his elbows, exposing his forearms. Swallowing, she watched his large hand grip the wide Maker’s Mark bottle with no effort, and pull it from the bucket of ice. She nearly moaned watching his bicep bulge under his shirt as he filled his cup mostly with the amber liquid before placing the bottle back in the ice bucket and reaching for a can of Coke to mix into his cup. 

She squirmed when she saw how small the can looked in Ben’s massive hand. His face was contorted in concentration on his concoction, ensuring he had the perfect ratio of whiskey to Coke. His tongue poked out from between his lips to wet them as his brows furrowed together. 

She wondered if his features would be stitched with so much focus while he fucked her.

The thought forced her to rub her thighs together, and she was thankful for the booming music as a moan escaped from the back of her throat. She desperately needed to calm down. Rey planted her free hand onto the sofa cushion next to her in an attempt to keep herself from falling off the earth when Ben must have felt her gaze because he looked up at her.

He leaned forward to put the half-empty can of Coke into the ice bucket and  _ winked  _ at her. 

Rey breathed in through her nose, and parted her lips slightly to let the breath escape out of her mouth. Her cocktail straw continued to get the brunt of her frustrations as she bit down on it again with her front teeth and gave him a sly smile.

Even with the club’s dim lighting, she could clearly see his gaze drop to her legs, crossed at the ankle. She pretended to look away by turning her head, but kept her eyes on him, praying the dark would keep her secret as she watched his own eyes slowly climb her body. 

Rey took a large sip of her drink, needing an excuse to stand up before she did something reckless like grabbing the nearest couch cushion and getting herself off right then and there. She felt his eyes on her still as she pulled her skirt down with her free hand, making sure she was covered before approaching the drink table. 

Finn and Poe took off for the dance floor first as Hux mixed a second drink for Rose. 

Rey hardly noticed.

She took the bottle of Belvedere from the ice bucket and topped her drink off with the clear liquid before purposefully bending down to reach the cranberry juice. Even over the music, she could hear Ben clear his throat as he crossed his left ankle over his right knee and looked at the ceiling, looked behind him, looked anywhere that wasn’t Rey’s pathetic excuse for a skirt.

“Rey, you coming?” Rose asked, gesturing to the dancefloor.

“Go ahead. I’ll meet you out there,” Rey told her. Rose looked at her suspiciously when she saw Ben in the booth alone, squeezing his cocktail glass so hard, she was surprised it hadn’t shattered.

“What are you doing?” Rose yelled over the music.

Rey ignored the question.

Rose looked between her best friend and Ben again. “Just… be careful.”

Rey smirked and bit her straw as she sauntered over to the opposite side of the booth. “Scootch over,” she told him, and Ben obeyed, moving in slightly. “So… how miserable are you right now?” She sat dangerously close to him.

He let out a derisive laugh before taking a sip of his drink. “Are you referring to being at a club in general?” Ben asked, leaning over, his mouth inches from her ear. “Or you teasing the  _ fuck _ out of me in that skirt?”

Rey’s mouth fell open at his words, her eyes closing as his hot breath lingered on her neck. She hoped he didn’t notice how abruptly she squeezed her thighs together, or the heavy breath that fell from between her own lips.

Before she could remember where she even was, Ben casually said, “To answer the former point- I’m not miserable being at this club. It’s Poe’s birthday and I’m happy to celebrate with him.”

Rey swallowed. “Well, Poe’s out there,” she said shakily, pointing to the dance floor. “So, maybe we should go dance?”

"Rey." It was a warning.

“Please?” Rey asked, gaining a bit more confidence. “And then  _ maybe  _ you can answer the latter point.”

As he considered her words, his eyes snapped down to her skirt, barely covering the top couple of inches of her thighs. Every ounce of her body throbbed under his stare, the ache between her legs nearly unbearable. “ _ Maybe _ ,” he teased. “I’ll need another drink if I’m going out there though.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Okay… okay, now we’re getting somewhere, Solo.”

“Although, I think you already know the answer to that second point.” Ben placed his hand on her thigh and her lungs felt as though they’d collapsed inside of her body.

She turned her head to look at him, making eye contact and holding it. Their mouths were just a few inches apart. His full lips were begging her to kiss him. She could nearly count his eyelashes as she turned her head. In one large gulp, she downed the rest of her drink and slammed her cup full of ice on the table. “I’ll tell you what- I’ll go get us a couple of shots. You make us some fresh drinks, and then we’ll go dance.”

Ben cleared his throat. “Sounds like a plan,” he agreed.

Rey said every prayer she could think of as she stood up, willing her legs to hold her steady. Her ankles wobbled in her heels as she adjusted her skirt down and she could feel his eyes on her as she sauntered up to the bar. “Two Patron shots,” she yelled when the bartender pointed at her. “Salt and lime!”

The bartender nodded and Rey leaned her back against the bar as she waited. As she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, she could feel the pool of slick that had accumulated between her thighs; her flimsy thong doing little to absorb it. 

She needed a distraction, so she watched her friends on the floor, dancing together and laughing in the crowd. Normally, Rey would be out there with them, and if she was being honest, she couldn’t wait to be out there with them. She loved to sway with the music, flip her hair over her shoulders as she mouthed the words to the songs. She knew she probably wasn’t a very good dancer, but she never felt sexier or more free than when she was on the dance floor.

She felt like the  _ only _ one out there.

From where she was standing, she could barely see Ben as he sat tucked away in their little alcove. However, she could see his hands pouring vodka into her cup and topping it with a splash of cranberry juice. 

His. Hands.

“Hey gorgeous, can I buy you a drink?” A blond man appeared in front of her, blocking her view. 

“Oh, no thank you,” Rey said. “I’m already waiting on drinks.”

“How about a dance, then?” he asked, leaning toward her. 

Her shots appeared, along with a thin black folio. Rey slipped her card into the folder and handed it to the bartender, begging him to hurry with her eyes. He nodded, and sized up the man standing in front of her.

“I’m here with my friends for a birthday,” she replied, hoping that he would take the hint.

He didn’t. Of course. “I saw you in one of the VIP booths. You looked great in there. What’s your name?” he asked.

“I’m sorry,” she said, backing away from him, sliding her shots down the bar with her. She prayed her check would come so she could sign it. “I’m here with my friends tonight, I’m not really looking to-”

“Just one dance,” he said, taking her hand.

She jerked her hand from his as her check arrived and Rey thanked whatever god was looking out for her. She felt an arm slide around her lower back as she turned to sign the check. She was about to turn and tell him off when she heard Ben’s deep voice.

“Is there a problem?” He forced his body between Rey’s and the blond man’s. 

“No,” the blond man said, throwing his hands up in surrender, noting Ben’s size. “Look, I’m sorry, man, she didn’t tell me she had a boyfriend. You might wanna check that.”

“I think I saw her tell you no several times,” Ben replied. “You might wanna check  _ that _ .”

If Rey’s legs didn’t give out earlier, they sure as hell were about to as the blond man sulked away. Ben removed his hand from her lower back and she frowned at the loss of contact. “Thank you,” she said as she signed her name at the bottom of the tab and slid the folio toward the back of the bar.

“Thank you,” he said, grabbing the shot glass. “Guys like that are just another reason I hate clubs. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I am, thank you for intervening. Cheers,” Rey said, clinking her glass against his. 

She followed him back to their table and they chatted idly while they sipped their fresh drinks. Rey could feel her lips numbing a bit. She felt  _ good _ . She wanted to go dance, she craved it. But she had to wait for Ben.

Ben, who sat next to her, slightly turned so he could talk to her more conveniently. Ben, who held his drink in his left hand, his fingers so long, they wrapped completely around his cup. Ben, who’s opposite hand lay palm-down on his knee, the veins crawling up over his wrist and his gorgeously exposed forearm. 

She bit her lip as he tilted his head back, downing the rest of his drink, the ice cubes sliding into his lips and teeth. “Alright,” he said, slamming his cup on the table, the tendons in his hands swelling as his hand flexed. She felt her pussy clench. “Let’s go dance.”

Swallowing, Rey forced a smile, climbing out of the booth with him behind her. She could see the tops of her friends’ heads in the center of the crowd, and pointed them out. Ben nodded. One step ahead of him, she grabbed his wrist to keep them in tandem and stepped into the sea of people. His skin was warm, and nearly set hers on fire as she felt his forearm muscles contract under her touch. She took just two steps before he shook his wrist free of her grasp, only to take her hand in his, linking their fingers and squeezing her gently. 

Rey was suddenly so thankful for the crowd around her, knowing that if she was in an empty room, his action would have knocked her to the floor. She wanted to detour, to drag him all around just to keep his hand in hers, but he was tall, and he could probably see their friends better than she could. 

“No WAY!” Poe yelled as they approached. “Ben Solo on the dance floor?!” He let out a loud laugh and hugged his roommate. Ben consequently released Rey’s hand to clap Poe on the back.

“Just for you, man. Happy birthday.”

“Rey, how’d you get him out here?” Poe wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Ehh, some tequila, you know.” Ben’s menacing stare told her he had not forgotten about the unaddressed second point potentially making him miserable- her skirt. 

“I’m just so happy! This is the best birthday!” Poe yelled, jumping up and down, pumping his fist in the air. She could hear a slight slur in all of their voices as the music pounded in her ears.

Ben smiled at his best friend and looked at Rey. He winked at her. 

She wished she had worn more substantial underwear.

\--

Ben was a trooper. He stayed out on the dance floor much longer than any of them had anticipated. The music definitely helped- it was a ‘throwback’ night of sorts- playing songs that were popular when they were in high school. The older tracks brought a sense of ease and nostalgia to the group as they all sang to one another.

The music took Rey back to football games on Friday nights, and driving around in Ben’s car just because they could. Because he was the first one to get his license  _ and  _ get a car. It took her back to the dates she’d go on, wishing every one of them was Ben. And the dates he went on, leaving her feeling like the world was ending. 

The group collectively decided to take a break and head back to their table. Rey turned to follow suit when Ben grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Her body crashed against his, and she caught herself, her hands on his chest. He roughly gripped her hips and swayed his in sync with hers. Rey slid her arms up around his neck, pulling herself against him as they danced. 

When she looked up at him, she found his eyes to be darker than usual, completely focused on her. He set the pace for their motions and she was thankful, because even if she had been completely sober, her sensory motor skills were at an all time low due to their proximity. 

With one hand draped over his shoulder, she ground her hips into his, using her other hand to run her fingers through her hair pushing it out of her face, and flipping it all over one shoulder. She wanted to tease him- say something like,  _ I thought you didn’t dance _ , but she was so terrified he would realize what he was doing and stop, so she bit her lip and relished the moment. 

With his hands on her hips, he shifted her slightly to the side, sliding one of his thighs between her legs. Due to the length of her skirt (rather, the lack of length), his jeans immediately scraped against the fabric of her underwear, and she nearly collapsed from the contact. She was painfully aware of the dampness that had been accumulating all night, and she felt it even more when he pressed his leg into her. 

She leaned into his motions, and looked up at him. Her heart was pounding- she could hear it in her ears, the beat much faster than the bass. Her knees were weak, but his thigh was nearly holding her up. She wondered if she had soaked through her underwear, if it had seeped onto his jeans, and if he could feel the dampness in addition to the carnal heat she was sure to be giving off.

Rey slid one of her hands from where they rested around his neck, to his face. Their motions slowed as she craned her neck and brushed her lips just under his jaw. When she pulled away, she looked up at him. Ben wasted no time in removing one hand from her hip to wrap it around the back of her neck and hold her head in place as he leaned in.

He slammed his lips on hers, kissing her as though she would disappear. Rey regained some of the feeling in her lips as she tasted whiskey on his mouth. His tongue wasted no time in pushing past her lips and teeth to tangle with hers.

She moaned into the kiss, and if he couldn’t hear it, he  _ felt  _ it, because his leg lurched at her in response, providing some much needed friction. She was certain he could feel how wet she was when she started grinding her center against his thigh, but she didn’t care, and he didn’t seem to mind either. He broke their kiss, and Rey couldn't help but smile as he pressed his forehead to hers. "We have a third point to discuss," Ben said. She pulled her head back and raised an eyebrow. "Is it my imagination... or did you run into your bedroom to take your bra off when you remembered I was coming tonight?"

Rey didn't answer right away, and he took the opportunity to raise one hand to her breast, cupping the underside of it gently. Her eyes fell shut as his thumb lightly grazed over her hardened nipple. A whimper fell from her mouth at his touch as surges of arousal exploded between her thighs. "That's what I thought," he said before kissing her again. 

Her hips picked up where they left off, rolling into him continuously, riding his thigh as she attempted to press her upper body impossibly closer to his. Their lips remained locked as they fought for dominance in their kiss. 

Suddenly, she felt his hand slide down from her breast, over her ribs and hip to the hem of her skirt. 

His fingers grazed the smooth skin of her thighs and Rey was  _ so  _ thankful she made that game-time decision to shave because she had a feeling she knew where this was going, and she was  _ not  _ going to tell him to stop. 

Ben was slow and deliberate in his hand motions, careful not to draw attention to them, but also aware of the effect he had on her, desperate to drag this out as much as possible. Rey groaned when he shifted her with his opposite hand, repositioning his thigh, making room for his hand. 

Rey tore her lips off of his. She was panting. She was dizzy. She could barely breathe as his fingers slid under her skirt and made their way to her throbbing center. She could feel her cunt fluttering, clutching, trying desperately to draw him in, but still, he took his time, his fingers just barely tickling the skin of her inner thigh. 

She closed her lips, forcing herself to breathe out of her nose, her chest heaving and crashing into his with every inhale. He locked eyes with her, and she mouthed, “Please.” 

She didn’t care that they were in a crowded club- everyone around them was more enthralled with their own dance partners than their surroundings, and Ben’s body was positioned around her in such a way that someone would have to  _ really  _ look at them to know there was more than just dancing going on. The dance floor was dark with strobe lights flashing, impairing their vision. 

One of her hands fell from its spot around his neck and she clutched his massive bicep as he prodded the fabric of her underwear. Just when she thought she couldn’t take his teasing any more, she felt his finger slide past the lace and stroke her for the first time. She gasped, clutching his arm as her knees nearly gave out, his finger just barely grazing her. 

He tightened his grip on her hip, and she could truly feel just how wet she was by how swiftly his finger slid between her folds. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear, “You are fucking soaking wet.” She bit her lip and nodded at his words, looking into his eyes. 

“Ben,” she breathed. “Don’t stop.”

Ben prodded her entrance and she dropped her hips toward his hand, desperate for more of his touch. “Do you want me to get you off right here?” he asked, his mouth less than an inch from her ear.

She nodded. “Please,” she said into his own ear. The tip of his finger jutted into her and she gasped. “Fuck, oh… please make me come.”

Ben thrust that one finger up farther into her and Rey nearly collapsed, clutching onto him as he pumped it once… twice… and then withdrew it, just to add a second finger, doubling his width. 

Just having his fingers inside of her was unlike anything she’d ever felt. They were so  _ big _ , so much more satisfying than her own. He pumped his hand in tune with the beat, keeping up their facade of dancing. She felt so full and warm as he explored her, his face fully focused, just as she’d suspected. 

His shoulder was twisted between them as he got her off, careful to shield their actions from the rest of the dance floor. Rey could feel herself coming undone with each jolt of his hand. The arch at the base of his thumb rubbed against her clit, up and down as he thrust in tune with the loud music. 

She’d already forgotten where they were, why they were there, and who was around. The only thing the music did for her was bury her moans, trapping her sighs in the beat and carrying them far away. 

She needed more- she needed anything he would give to her, but she couldn't ask. She was operating in sensory overload as she opened her eyes and looked into his. He leaned down to kiss her, his hand slowing as he lost himself in her mouth. One swipe of his thumb across her clit caused her to gasp, and her head fell back, her nose pointed toward the ceiling. 

With his free hand, he grabbed the hair at the base of her neck and pulled her head to the side as his lips descended to her ear. She could feel his breath on her skin before she heard him. His hand stopped for a moment, his fingers buried as deeply inside of her as possible. “Rey,” he breathed. “Come for me.”

Ben curled his fingers forward pressing against her front wall, causing her to cry out, her body lurching forward on instinct. 

Her climax had been building and she was almost there. If she was being honest, her orgasm started its climb when Ben said that he would be coming out with them, but she needed  _ more _ . 

“Ben,” she breathed, shifting her right hip slightly, opening her legs to him a bit more. “More.”

His eyes darkened and he added a third finger, gripping her lower back and pulling her against him roughly. His arm had to have ached from its awkward angle, but as the arch under his thumb rubbed more consistently against her clit, along with the stretch she felt in her cunt from three of his massive fingers, she knew she was on the edge. 

_ So close. _

She sucked in a gulp of oxygen, and held her breath, the music throbbing around them as his fingers fucked her  _ just  _ right. 

Her head fell forward, her forehead pushing into his chest as her cunt clamped down around his fingers, her orgasm crashing through her body. She squeezed his bicep so hard, she was certain her nails were ripping holes through the fabric and piercing his skin. He tightened his grip on her lower back as her legs gave out. No longer able to trust her own body, she sank into him as his fingers slowed, and her mouth closed, and her surroundings became a total blur. 

He continued to hold her up, even after he’d removed his fingers from her dripping cunt, and waited until her breathing had returned to normal. 

“Come home with me,” Ben whispered in her ear. She gripped him tighter and nodded, unable to speak. He took her hand and led her off the dance floor, licking his fingers clean as they made their way through the crowd. 

Quickly, they said their goodbyes. Initially Poe wasn’t surprised Ben was leaving so early, but he also wasn’t blind. Even drunk on his 21st birthday, he saw the way Ben looked at Rey as she hugged Rose goodnight, and the flush on her cheeks after they’d emerged from the crowded dance floor. 

Poe smirked at Ben, and raised his eyebrows. “You still gonna try to tell me you hate clubs after tonight?” 

Ben rolled his eyes.

“What happened out there?” Rose asked as Rey told her she was leaving with Ben. “What the hell did I miss?”

Rey thought about it for a second and smiled. “Let’s just say tonight is a birthday  _ and  _ will be  a special occasion in the future.”

Ben walked up, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Rey giggled as he planted a kiss to her cheek and asked if she was ready to go. She nodded as he took her hand in his, heading as swiftly toward the exit as her heels would allow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/UHadMeAt_Reylo)


End file.
